Blood tears
by Gwinnyth
Summary: « Je serai forte, Tom. Pour toi. Jusqu’à la mort… » La véritable raison de la méchanceté de notre Voldy national ! OS TomOC, avec Tom bien OOC...


**°Oo. Blood tears .oO°**

_Dédié à Hélène. ( je t'ai amélioré, XD me tape pas…)_

Les lèvres pincées, le regard glacial, Tom Jedusor traversait les couloirs de Poudlard en de grandes enjambées, bousculant toute personne se trouvant sur son chemin. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore, professeur qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Mais, Grands Dieux, pourquoi l'avaient-ils choisi comme Préfet-en-Chef ?

Plusieurs personnes reculaient et se collaient contre les murs à sa vue, car sa colère n'était pas seulement visible sur son visage, elle _émanait_ de lui. Il se stoppa brusquement au bout d'un couloir, ses talons claquant sèchement sur le sol, bifurqua dans le couloir de droite pour retrouver l'escalier qui menait au premier étage.

La plupart des salles de cet étage étaient désaffectées et seules quelques unes servaient à la métamorphose et aux cours particuliers de certains élèves qui, selon Tom, n'avaient absolument pas leur place au château.

« Tous des imbéciles et des incapables, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents tout en évitant un jet de lumière provenant d'une salle dont la porte venant soudainement d'éclater. »

Sans se soucier plus du sort de cette pauvre porte abattue ( oui, la porte, pas les élèves ), notre Préfet en Chef continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose. Il frappa trois fois à la porte, et une voix grave et douce lui répondit d'entrer. Sans se presser ( Tom n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir son enseignant ), il entra dans la pièce.

On aurait pu croire que le bureau d'un homme aussi distingué serait sobre mais rempli de livres, et de toutes sortes d'instruments étranges et fascinants.

Vous vous croyez où, au Moyen-Âge ?

Les seuls pans de murs qui étaient visibles au visiteur étaient bariolés de couleurs. Parfois rouge bordeaux, parfois bleu, quelquefois jaune - notre cher professeur aurait-il donc un côté Poufsouffle ? – mais deux ou trois portraits d'une grande sobriété venait atténuer l'effet « flashy » de la pièce.

Avec une parfaite indifférence ( combien de fois était-il allé dans cette pièce dégoulinante de bonheur ? ), Tom s'approcha du secrétaire, où était confortablement installé son professeur, Albus Dumbledore, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, portait des lunettes rondes, ce qui tira un sourire moqueur à l'élève.

Dumbledore dut se rendre compte de l'amusement du jeune homme, car il déclara :

« Le rond ne me va pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je savais bien qu'il y avait un problème. Mais assieds-toi, assieds-toi. »

Tom s'exécuta, docile. Dumbledore le surveillait, il le savait. Depuis cette fichue histoire de Chambre, de Monstre, et de toilettes et d'arrestation…

« Mais c'était quand joli, la forme de cercle, non ? Je déteste les lunettes rectangulaires, elles n'englobent pas tout mon champ de vision… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Vous faites ce qu'il vous semble bon, professeur. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Oh, j'ai une idée ! Demi-lune ! »

Sans comprendre, Tom le dévisagea.

« Mais oui ! s'exclama Dumbledore en jetant un sort à ses lunettes dont la partie haute des verres disparut soudainement. Voilà. N'est-ce pas mieux ? »

L'énorme sourire de son professeur donna la nausée à Tom, mais il resta stoïque et répondit calmement.

« Oui, monsieur, mais je pense que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour parler de lunettes ? »

Dumbledore fit un geste et ses lunettes se volatilisèrent.

« Oui. C'est vrai, excuse-moi. Venons-en donc au fait. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà – tu es courant de tout, d'après Slughorn -, mais il y a une réunion très importante des professeurs, ce soir. »

Tom acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, impassible.

« Malheureusement, une élève m'a posé quelques problèmes en cours, et j'ai été obligé de lui donner des cours particuliers. »

Dumbledore prit une pause, pendant laquelle Tom continua de la dévisager de cette façon qui lui était propre, si désarmante.

« Et vous voudriez que je lui donne ces cours à votre place, c'est cela ? »

« Oh juste ce soir, répondit rapidement le vieil homme, les autres, je m'en occuperai. Ce serait très gentil à toi d'accepter. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi, mais cette jeune fille ne sait vraiment pas se débrouiller en métamorphose… »

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Avait-il le choix ? Bien sûr que non. Dumbledore avait l'art et la manière de tourner ses ordres en des demandes gentilles et impossible à refuser. Et puis, son image de bon chouchou entrait aussi en jeu. Retenant un soupir, Tom accepta la requête de son professeur.

« Parfait ! Tu devras donc aller la chercher à 20 h, ce soir, après le dîner. Vous travaillerez dans la première salle du deuxième étage, que j'ai réserve pour vous. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je aller la chercher ? Elle ne sait pas marcher toute seule ? »

Dumbledore devint soudain grave.

« Ne discute pas ceci, jeune homme. »

Le silence revint dans la pièce, alors que l'élève et le professeur se défiaient du regard. Mais Tom ne pouvait et n'avait aucunement l'envie et la force de soutenir le regard de son professeur, qui reprit bientôt son attitude bienveillante. C'était dans ces moments-là que l'on pouvait juger de l'animosité qui existait entre ces deux hommes.

« Bien, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, déclara Tom. Mais où puis-je retrouver cette jeune fille ? »

« Dans la chambre du quatrième étage, juste après la statue du Borgne. »

Le Préfet en Chef répondit d'un hochement de tête, et Dumbledore retourna dans ses papiers, signe que l'entrevue était terminée. Sans plus attendre, Tom sortit de la salle en claquant sèchement la porte.

Pendant toute la fin d'après-midi et tout le dîner, il s'interrogea sur cette jeune fille. Qui pouvait-elle donc bien être ? Le fait que Dumbledore ait mal réagi à ses remarques et ait mentionné la chambre près du Borgne voulait dire que cette élève possédait une chambre privée. Qu'avait-elle donc de si particulier ?

Et puis, pourquoi ? Etait-il si exceptionnel ?

Question stupide. Il était _évidemment_ exceptionnel, et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas à s'abaisser à donner des cours privés à une gamine irresponsable. Dans sa rage impuissante, il frappa du poing sur la table des Serpentards.

Oooh, Salazar, pourquoi était-il Préfet en Chef ?

Ces questions lui donnant un horrible mal de crâne, Tom se dépêcha d'arriver à destination. Il s'assit par terre, dos au mur, sans se soucier de ses vêtements, et attendit l'heure du cours privé.

Lorsque l'horloge du Collège sonna vingt heures, il se redressa, épousseta sa robe d'un geste distrait, et entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Il n'avait pas à perdre son temps !

L'atmosphère sombre fut la première chose qui le frappa. Puis le peu d'éclairage. Et tout ce noir dans cette minuscule chambre… Surpris, il balaya la chambre des yeux et découvrit, au fond d'un sofa, la jeune fille en question, qui lisait tranquillement un livre jusqu'à ce que son arrivée impromptue ne la dérange.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle sèchement , sa voix claquant dans le silence. »

« Je suis ici pour te donner des cours particulier, parce Dumbledore n'avait pas les _capacités_ de le faire ce soir. »

« Amusant. »

Elle resta quelques instants immobile, puis marqua soigneusement sa page, ferma son livre et se redressa.

« Peut-être que ce sera plus intéressant alors. »

Tom haussa un sourcil . Sous-entendu ou pas ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Irrité, il sortit de la pièce et répliqua :

« Dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma soirée. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à refuser de t'occuper de moi. »

« Très amusant. »

Sans se soucier de la jeune fille, il entreprit de retrouver leur salle d'entraînement. Le claquement de talons de chaussures derrière lui lui indiqua que la fille le suivait, et il s'en réjouit. Que ça aille vite, au moins.

Il déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans la salle désaffectée. Un nuage de poussière se forma suite au mouvement de la planche de bois qui servait de porte, et c'est en toussant qu'il prononça une formule pour créer un peu de lumière.

La fille referma la porte et attendit sans un mot.

« Bien, commença-t-il après un soupir. Il faut que tu me dises où tu en es en métamorphose, pour que je puisse t'aider. Il faut que tu saches que la… »

Tom se tut brusquement, stupéfait. Alors qu'il parlait, il s'était retourné, et la vision qui lui était apparue le pénétra au plus profond de l'âme.

La fille était aveugle.

Aveugle !

Poudlard acceptait des infirmes ?

« Tu disais ? dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. »

« Comment tu … »

« Oh, Dumbledore ne t'as pas dit ? Je suis complètement aveugle, et le peu de lumière que je perçois de me sert en rien. »

« Ils acceptent des infirmes à Poudlard ? murmura Tom, abasourdi. »

Malheureusement pour lui, la fille avait entendu. Il la sentit se raidir.

« C'est fou avec quelle délicatesse tu énonces la vérité, Jedusor. Oui, ils m'ont accepté, et je leur en suis reconnaissante. On peut ne pas s'étaler sur le sujet ? Merci bien. »

Le ton de l'élève, qui d'abord avait été dégoulinante d'ironie, s'était transformé en une sorte de claquement qui écorcha les oreilles de Tom. Malgré l'avertissement de la fille, il demanda encore :

« Et tu étais là avant ? Je veux dire, c'est de naissance ou non ? »

Elle réprima avec peine un soupir et tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte. Rapidement, Tom s'approcha d'elle et retint sa main.

« Alors ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais la pression qu'il avait sur son poignet l'incita à parler.

« C'est un accident. »

Satisfait, Tom la lâcha et reprit sa place au centre de la pièce.

« Alors, en quelle année es-tu ? »

« Septième, comme toi et si je suis médiocre en métamorphose, c'est parce que je n'écoute rien en cours. Les babillages de Binns sont plus intéressants que les bons sentiments de Dumbledore, et pourtant je fais ce que je peux. »

D'abord étonné, Tom laissa échapper un petit rire. Enfin quelqu'un qui partageait son opinion !

« Oui ton excuse est valable, je te pardonne ton ignorance. Mais comment vas-tu supporter de le voir pendant les cours et le soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai au moins un avantage sur toi, je ne le vois pas. »

L'amusement de Tom crut. Cette fille lui plaisait vraiment.

« Donc, tu es en septième année… Nous parlons donc en cours des métamorphoses humaines avancées. »

Il se tut, le temps de méditer sur ce cas.

« Ton problème sont tes yeux. Pour réussir les métamorphoses humaines, il faut visualiser la personne et ce en quoi tu veux le transformer. Tu dois utiliser ta capacité à imaginer. »

Elle hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension, et attendit la suite des recommandations.

« Comme tu n'étais pas aveugle avant, ça va être plus facile… On va essayer ça maintenant. »

« Mais je ne te connais pas ! Comment veux-tu que je te métamorphose si je ne connais pas ton physique ! »

« Je ne suis pas stupide. Viens je te dis ! Avance. Tu discernes la lumière ? »

Sans répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta brusquement, ni trop loin, ni trop près. Elle devait avoir l'habitude.

« Pour le moment, on ne va faire que les métamorphoses humaines simples, comme ça car tu ne peux aller plus loin sans les maîtriser. »

Elle battit des paupières, et écarta un des mèches folles qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Programme de sixième année ? »

« Je préfère commencer par cela, en effet. »

Mais pourquoi était-il soudainement si gentil ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Est-ce que cette fille aveugle avait réussir à endormir son mauvais côté ?

« Décris-toi. »

La voix de la jeune fille lui parvint comme un écho. Il sortit de ses pensées et répondit :

« Je suis grand, je fais bien une tête de plus que toi. J'ai les cheveux noirs. Ils m'arrivent juste sous les oreilles. J'ai le teint assez pâle. Oh, et je suis mince. Mes yeux… »

« Tes yeux sont gris, finit-elle avec un doux sourire. »

Elle sentit son regard perçant et déclara comme pour s'expliquer :

« Je l'avais déjà remarqué, avant que je …Enfin. »

Elle n'était pas aveugle en rentrant au Collège. Information intéressante.

« Et, est-ce que tu es beau ? »

Stupéfait pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Tom la dévisagea.

« Oui, je pense. »

Oh Salazar, qu'est-ce que c'était, un manque de confiance en lui ? Mais il était beau, que diable ! Même plus que ça ! Il était _superbe_ !

« Bien. Essaye de changer la couleur de mes cheveux, par exemple. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

« Je te préviens, je vais prendre un certain temps. Je dois te visualiser. »

Tom acquiesça et attendit, immobile, se contentant de l'observer. Elle était en effet assez petite, et très menue. Ses vêtements ressemblaient aux uniformes que les autres collégiennes portaient, mais ses vêtement à elle étaient plus sombres. Ses cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules en parfaites vagues, excepté quelques mèches folles autour de son visage qui s'amusaient à se plaquer contre ses joues et ses yeux. Quel pouvait être son prénom ?

« Comment t'ap-… »

« Dis-moi, le jaune, c'est éclatant, non ? Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire machiavélique. »

« Oui mais… »

Réalisant trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire, il vit ses cheveux changer de couleur et devenir d'un jaune criard tout à fait horrible.

« Héééééééé ! Mais qu'as-tu fait , c'est affreux ! »

Elle éclata alors de rire, les mains crispées sur ses côtes. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se calmer, elle s'écria :

« Je ne te vois pas mais vu ta réaction, cela doit être absolument amusant ! »

« Mais pas du tout, enlève-moi ça immédiatement ! »

Le sourire de la jeune fille devint moqueur.

« Tu n'es pas censé être intelligent ? »

« Si, mais toi tu es censée pouvoir défaire ta métamorphose. »

«Elle le fixa de ses yeux sans vie, son sourire s'accentuant.

« Bien. Mais ton excuse n'est pas acceptée. »

D'un geste, les cheveux de Tom reprirent leur couleur normale. Il prit une mèche dans ses mains et vérifia que le sort de la jeune fille avait été parfaitement réussi.

« Bien. On va faire des choses plus intéressantes maintenant. D'ailleurs, comment t-appelles-tu ? »

Elle leva les yeux, comme si elle voulait l'observer, et rpondit doucement :

« Hélène. »

« Tom Jedusor, des Serpentards. »

Elle eut un sourire ironique.

« Moi de même. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Etrange, cela ne m'étonne pas. »

« Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué avant. »

« Crétine. »

« Imbécile. »

« Espèce de… »

« Ah, vous voilà ! »

Hélène et Tom se retournèrent brusquement, et dévisagèrent le nouvel arrivant, qui n'était autre que leur professeur de métamorphose. Le visage d'Hélène se referma immédiatement, et elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage tels des rideaux.

« Je vous ai cherché partout, vus n'êtes pas allé dans la bonne salle, ou bien ma mémoire me fait défaut. Enfin bon ! Tom, je te remercie, tu m'as rendu un grand service. Hélène, tu vas finir ce cour dans mon bureau avec moi, d'accord ? »

Sans protester, Hélène suivit son professeur, tout en faisant une moue suppliante à l'adresse de Tom. Celui-ci secoua la tête, son sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Le visage d'Hélène redevint impassible, et elle s'en alla sans jeter un regard de plus à ce Préfet en Chef non solidaire de ses camarades.

**.oO°Oo.**

La cloche faisant retentir son timbre dans la totalité de l'école ( sauf dans les tours de Divination ), le groupe des Serpentards de dernière année entra en traînant les pieds dans la salle de potion. Tom se détacha d'eux l'espace d'un instant pour observer Hélène, assise au fond, dans un coin du mur si sombre qu'on avait du mal à distinguer sa silhouette. Avec un soupir, Tom s'assit à sa place, c'est-à-dire au premier rang, et entreprit de sortir son livre de potions, chose ardue car son sac était plein à craquer. Après cette victoire inespérée du bout de tissu, il le laissa tomber près de chaise. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Les potions n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui… ou presque. Sans rendre son sourire à Slughorn, il décala sa chaise de sorte qu'il pouvait voir le profil d'Hélène se détacher dans l'ombre de la salle de classe. Après le discours grandiloquent du professeur, les élève purent enfin commencer leur potion.

Tom ne regardait même pas son chaudron, ses mais étaient tellement habituées à la préparation des potions qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se concentrer. Ses pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à ses fidèles de Serpentards, et son cerveau comme toujours, tira vers la charmante Serpentard aveugle qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le cours privé avait eu lieu, et cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hélène ne lui adressait plus la parole. Et deux semaines, c'est long…

Pourquoi cette fille trottait dans ses pensées ? Pourquoi ses rêves devenaient-ils si mièvres ? Pourquoi ne lui adressait-elle pas la parole ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas offert un sourire, un geste amical, pour lui prouver que ce qui s'était passé n'avait pas été un rêve ?

Car c'était son impression. Cette leçon privée était passée si vite… Il s'était vu comme un jeune homme normal, sans problèmes, sans secrets, sans blessures, un jeune homme qui tentait tout simplement de chercher son bonheur et d'aider les autres à le découvrir…

Et ça avait été si bon.

Si bon qu'il en crevait. Comment lui, descendant de Serpentard et assassin de la stupide Mimi pouvait encore ressentir ses fichus sentiments que sont l'amitié, la compassion, la pitié, l'amo…

Oh non, ça allait trop loin, là.

« Tom ? »

Le concerné jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur et répondit d'une manière peu convenable :

« Quoi ? »

« Après avoir tourné la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, on doit faire quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas un dictionnaire ambulant, trouve-toi une autre boniche. »

Surpris et effrayé par ce regard glacial et ce visage antipathique, l'élève retourna à sa potion en maugréant, mais pas assez fort pour que Tom comprenne. Il revint à sa potion et ses pensées profondes quand une voix l'y tira :

« Sérieusement, que fait-on après avoir tourné la potion dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre ? »

Il leva la tête pour envoyer promener la personne qui lui avait parlé quand il remarqua ces deux yeux sans vie. Hélène ? Mais n'était-elle pas derrière ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches devant ? »

« Slughorn m'a demandé d'avancer. Alors ? »

« Tu mets les pattes d'a… »

« Où ? »

« A ta droite. C'est facile, tu reconnaîtras la texture. »

« Oui, je crois que je saurais… »

« Pauvre chochotte. »

Le visage d'Hélène se ferma imperceptiblement, son expression devenant glaciale, et Tom se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Pourquoi gâchait-il toujours tout au dernier moment ?

Démoralisé et énervé, il touilla sa potion et racla bruyamment le fond du chaudron, tandis qu'Hélène tirait une grimace. Ah oui. Evidemment. Ses sens autres que la vue étaient surdéveloppés du à son infirmité.

Mais pourquoi était-elle aveugle ? Et pourquoi s'isolait-elle si loin des autres alors que certains pouvaient l'aider ?

Et Tom constata que c'étaient les deux seules questions sensées qu'il s'était posé depuis deux semaines.

…

Un mois.

Un mois depuis ce cours privé, à présent.

Et le quotidien de Tom en devenait une torture.

Il avait cherché partout ! Aucun sort ne rendait aveugle. Des troubles psychologiques pouvaient générer des problèmes visuels voir une véritable infirmité, mais Tom avait l'impression qu'Hélène n'était pas devenue aveugle à cause d'un choc. Il en avait l'impression, il le _savait_. Exaspéré, il sortit de la bibliothèque, ses pensées sordides ne le quittant pas.

C'est alors qu'il percuta quelqu'un.

Et tomba.

Et jura.

Et puis resta sans voix.

Hélène était devant lui, ramassant ses livres et le reste de son sac. Elle était devant lui, ils étaient _seuls_, dans ce couloir désert.

L'endroit parfait pour une petite discussion.

« Hélène ! Cela faisait longtemps. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié, c'est dire… »

Aucune réponse. Hélène ramassait encore et toujours ces fichus bouquins, la tête baissée, le visage caché dans une masse de cheveux. L'allégresse que Tom avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt s'atténua et une profonde inquiétude la remplaça.

Mais depuis quand s'inquiétait-il de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même ?

« Hélène ? »

Elle n'était pas devenue muette, si ?

« Hélène, regarde-moi. »

Sans attendre sa réaction, il plaça deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille et lui releva son visage.

Oh, Salazar.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, cela ?

Hélène avait toujours le même visage, la même bouche, les mêmes grands yeux vides.

Mais des larmes de sang coulaient de ceux-ci.

Trop abasourdi pour réagir, Tom ne fit aucun geste quand Hélène se leva, ses affaires en mains, et s'écria avant de s'enfuir :

« Ne m'approche plus, ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom réussit à reprendre ses esprits et à se lever.

Larmes de sang ? Perte de vue ?

Deux inconnues qui allaient l'aider à résoudre l'équation..

Un passage près de la statue du Borgne s'imposait….

Mais d'abord, détour à la bibliothèque, section magie noire.

**.oO°Oo.**

Lorsque Tom entra dans la chambre d'Hélène, l'éclairage était plus fort que la première fois, et il découvrit les meubles sculptés à l'ancienne, le sofa vermillon, et les portraits accrochés au mur. D'un geste large du bras il posa sa cape ( les couloirs étaient froids ), et tendit l'oreille pour entendre Hélène venir.

Peine perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Tiens, n'était-ce pas la première phrase qu'elle lui avait adressée ?

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus m'approcher. »

Lentement il se retourna pour voir une Hélène furieuse dans toute sa splendeur. Ses yeux sans vie le dévisageait (**NdA **: l'auteur s'emmêle les pinceaux… ), et lui revoyait ces deux yeux blancs, entourés de rouge… Vision fascinante.

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Depuis quand pleures-tu des larmes de sang ? »

La question prit la jeune fille au dépourvu, et elle eut comme un malaise. Mais avant que Tom ne puisse la soutenir, elle se redressa et s'écria :

« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire ! Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, donc tu sors. »

« Mais j'ai envie de te connaître, moi. »

Elle eut un rictus ironique.

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de quelqu'un autre que ta petite personne ? »

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de Tom, mais il ne se laissa pas décourager. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser de cette compassion et de cet amour qui lui arrachaient le cœur ?

« Tu dis cela car tu veux que je parte. Mais je sais que tu ne le penses pas, Hélène. Je ne suis pas là pour te blesser. Je veux juste savoir et t'aider. »

Hélène ouvrit la bouche, mais toute tentative était inutile. Elle s'assit sur le sofa et passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

« Faire quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. »

« Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Pourquoi m'aides-tu, pourquoi essayes-tu de savoir ? Réponds. »

Après un instant de latence, il répondit dans un murmure :

« Comment veux-tu que je te réponde si je ne le sais pas moi-même ? »

« Ta réponse est dans ton cœur, Tom. Dans ton cœur. Oublie ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui te fait vivre. »

« Tu ne vis pas avec ton cœur. »

« J'ai oublié de vivre il y a longtemps… »

Hélène tourna son visage vers lui, sa bouche entrouverte. Sans qu'il sache comment, Tom compris et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? »

Hélène ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'observa : les yeux fermés, elle avait si sereine… Etait-ce lui qui lui procurait cette paix ?

« Ca m'arrive, parfois. Quand je suis stressée, inquiète ou trop en colère, ces larmes de sang sont la seule façon que j'ai d'exprimer mes sentiments… »

« Une sorte de soulagement. Je vo… »

« Je suis mourante, Tom. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis mourante. »

« Mais comment peux-tu… »

« Tu voulais savoir ? Eh bien, écoute et tais-toi. Jusqu'à mes douze ans, j'ai eu une famille, des rêves, un avenir. Mais mes parents, qui sont encore plus entêtés que toi, ont défié je ne sais quel mage noir qui les a fait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Mais… »

Comment pouvait-elle parle avec tant d'indifférence ?

« Mais le sort qu'il m'a jeté n'a marché qu'à moitié , car je ne suis pas morte. Simplement, les effets sont apparus quelques mois après. Depuis, je pleure des larmes de sang, je ne vois rien, et je vais mourir de ce fichu sort mal lancé. »

Hélène avait parlé d'une traite, sans que Tom n'ait eu l'intention de la couper dans son élan. Il remarqua qu'à présent il la serrait plus fort, et que sa main caressait les cheveux de la jeune fille. Et elle s'était rapprochée, pour plus de confort ou de réconfort, et avait à présent sa tête sur son épaule…

« Les sorts de ce genre ne font pas mourir, normalement. »

« Que connais-tu à la magie noire ? »

« Beaucoup de choses, Hélène, crois-moi… »

Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, et Tom posa sa tête contre la sienne. En cet instant, tout lui semblait fade autour de lui, il ne restait qu'elle, qu'elle et lui, et ce sentiment étrange qui lui brisait le cœur, cette chaleur dans sa poitrine…

« Depuis quand sais-tu que tu vas mourir ? »

« Depuis quelques mois. Je m'y suis habituée. »

« N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de te guérir ? »

« Non. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça après tout. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises… »

« J ne dis rien de stupide. As-tu ma situation ? Je suis aveugle, malade, déprimante, et asociale. En quoi ma vie serait indispensable ? »

« Elle est indispensable pour moi… »

Elle se raidit soudainement, et Tom abaissa son visage près du sien.

Hélène pleurait.

Pas ces larmes de sang, si effrayantes et belles à la fois, mais des vraies larmes.

« Tu sais, je n'étais pas censée mourir, murmura-t-elle après s'être calmée. Je devais avoir un traitement spécial, qui, à défaut de me redonner la vue, m'empêcherai de perdre tout mon sang… Mais j'ai appris par Dumbledore qu'aucun médicament ne pourrait me guérir. Il avait omis un de mes symptômes dans ses calculs, et mon traaitement a aggravé la situation… »

« Il n'a pas fait _ça _? »

Brusquement, Tom s'était levé, bouillonnant de rage. Il serra les poings et tenta de contenir sa colère. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé aggraver la maladie d'Hélène ?

« Je le tuerais. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Tom Jedusor. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas encore morte. Ensuite, Dumbledore est un personnage très important, et il peut aider bien des gens. Ne fais pas de folies, je t'en conjure. »

« Je m'en fiche. Je le tuerai pour ce qu'il t'a fait. »

« Je vais quand même mourir, Tom. »

Il ne répondit pas, et revint s'asseoir près d'elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras.

Hélène leva doucement son visage vers lui, les lèvres entrouvertes.

« Embrasse-moi, Tom. »

Et il l'embrassa, longtemps, encore et encore…

Hélène mourut à la fin de sa septième année.

Personne n'assista à son enterrement, excepté Tom, car personne ne la connaissait mieux que lui.

Malgré l'entêtement de la jeune fille, il l'avait fait enterrer, et cette tombe à tout jamais un lieu de recueillement pour lui.

**.oO°Oo.**

Une quarantaine d'années plus tard, un homme d'âge mûr s'approcha de cette tombe si mystérieuse. D'un geste de la main, il nettoya le haut de la pierre tombale, puis abaissa sa capuche pour révéler un visage blanchâtre, aux traits tirés.

L'homme s'assit sur l'herbe qu'il caressa tendrement et déclara :

« J'ai suivi tes conseils, Hélène. J'ai été fort, je me suis accroché à mes rêves, et je suis devenu ce que j'ai toujours voulu être. Je t'aime, Hélène. Tu es partie trop vite. Mais à présent c'est à moi de m'envoler. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Attends-moi… »

**Gwinnyth**

_Dix pages Word ! La classe !_


End file.
